Remembering
by SinfulColours
Summary: My first fanfiction! Be gentle. Ever wonder what Hermione's view on the train scene from book one was like? Surprise Ending!


**Disclaimer:** All of the characters contained within the confines of this story are, sadly, not mine. They of course belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling.

As Hermione sat alone in the dark room, her thoughts strayed to the two most important people in her life. Two men to be exact, her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione sighed as she remembered the fateful day on the Hogwarts Express when she first laid eyes on them both. The events of that day were as fresh in her mind now as they were the day that they transpired.

"_Excuse me? Have you seen a toad around here?"_

_Hermione turned around to face the boy who had addressed her. The boy was young and chubby, and she guessed that he was a first year, like her. _

_"No I can't say I have. Why?"_

_Hermione saw the boy's cheeks redden as he replied. _

_"I... I lost my toad, Trevor. My Gran will kill me if I don't find him"_

_Taking in the boy's distraught expression she felt pity for him._

_"I'll help you look if you want, though you really should take better care of your things. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you are?"_

_"Neville Longbottom" _

_"Nice to meet you Neville. Okay then we'll go compartment to compartment and ask if anyone's seen him. I'm sure we'll find Trevor eventually."_

_At her words Neville's face brightened considerably and he nodded his head enthusiastically, offering Hermione a warm "Thanks". After a few minutes they came to a compartment near the end of the train and Neville whispered to Hermione: _

_"I already checked in there before... they haven't seen him."_

_"Well we still have to check! Maybe Trevor came in after you left, don't give up hope so quickly Neville." _

_As Hermione slid open the compartment door she was met with the startled faces of two young boys. With a quick sweep of the room with her eyes Hermione took in their appearance. One boy was dressed in rather worn jeans and a bright orange t-shirt. His hair was a shocking color of red and his freckled, dirt-smudged nose looked rather large for his face. The other was dressed in drab, faded clothing that looked rather large on his skinny frame. Hermione could see that his short jet-black hair was very messy and his glasses were taped together in the middle. She was immediately intrigued by the motley pair, but she was not deterred from her mission: _

_"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."_

_"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said the red haired boy, and Hermione noticed the wand he was holding in his hand. Ignoring the boy's answer and completely forgetting the mission that had brought her to their compartment she sat down next to him and said, _

_"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then."_

_The red haired boy looked startled for a moment but nevertheless cast his spell on a rat he was holding. _

_"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked. _

_She was sure that the boy had been misinformed about how the spell was supposed to be performed. _

_"Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-- I've learned all or course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath as she finished her last sentence and waited for their answers. She wondered momentarily why they both looked so rattled. _

_"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered the red haired boy._

_"Harry Potter," said the other._

_Hermione's eyes darted to Harry's forehead._

_"Are you really? I know all about you, of course-- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

_Hermione felt an odd rush of excitement as she realized she was meeting her first ever wizard celebrity. She looked at Harry and noticed he looked a bit ill as he replied:_

_"Am I really?"_

_She was surprised he really didn't know how much he was admired and idolized in the wizarding world._

_"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione as her brain went on a tangent and she began to talk of Hogwarts houses. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...." _

_Suddenly remembering her self-appointed task of helping Neville find his toad she stood up, motioning to Neville that they should leave. She left Harry and Ron calling to them as she shut the door, _

_"You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."_

_As Hermione turned away from the compartment door she couldn't shake her feeling of delight at meeting the two boys. Hermione started down the hallway again and smiled, anticipating the next time she saw them._

Hermione shook her head as if this action would help clear the memory from her mind. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she stood and was brought back to reality. The hard truth of what she was about to do broke her heart, but she wiped her tears away and opened the door leading to the front of the church, taking her place behind the podium set beside the altar. A lump formed in her throat as she took a deep breath and began the eulogy she had prepared for her two best friends.

"I remember the day I met Harry and Ron as if it were yesterday..."

A/N: Okay I know it's not that much of a plot and most of it is made up of conversation from The Sorcerers Stone, but reviews will be appreciated concerning writing style and grammar! Thank you!


End file.
